The Limitations of Freedom
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: "Kronos breathed deeply, relishing in the freedom that Luke Castellan's body gave him. But human form had its limitations." Kronos is fond for his pet mortal, but despises the way human mortality hinders his power. As Luke's ardent memories of the Daughter of Zeus begin to influence Kronos' power, for a single, spectacular moment, the all- powerful Titan of Time is vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

Kronos breathed deeply, relishing in the freedom that Luke Castellan's body gave him. But human form had its limitations. If Kronos relinquished control of his essence, he could destroy Luke's body, and then where would he be? To lure Percy Jackson into the final battle, he needed a form that Jackson could look at without disintegrating.

So, here Kronos was, stuck with a whole variety of fantastic ideas of all the ingenious methods he could use to rid the universe of Percy Jackson using his awesome titanic powers, and yet he was held back by a mere human's mortality.

Kronos ached to be at full power, not having to always concentrate on not bursting into a fiery column of electric blue light whenever somebody upset or irritated him.

He yearned to be reunited with his wife Rhea who was beautiful, and strong and the thing that, besides destroying the gods, would make his world perfect.

Unfortunately, there hadn't been any contact between the two in about five millennia, due to the fact that Kronos ate their children. Rhea had a thing about holding grudges, and Kronos hadn't liked the fact that Rhea had hid the tastiest of all their children- the one who was now the ultimate Lord of the Sky. _He would have been fun to consume, _Kronos had thought wistfully once. _Very feisty. Makes for spiciness and a tad of salt._

A sudden jolt and shift of focus in Kronos reminded him of where he was and whose body he was manning. Though a faithful servant, Luke was still strong minded and didn't like not being in control of his own limbs. Luke was struggling to regain management of his own body. He fought desperately for the power to maintain the situation. Kronos fought him back, kept him at bay.

Kronos casually swung his scythe. The Nakawa kid who was always hanging around jumped back cautiously.

A single ray of sunlight mounted the horizon. The world was dimly lit. It looked eerie, extra terrestrial. Just the way Kronos liked it.

He turned to the annoying demigod boy. "Nakawa." He said in an emotionless voice.

"It's Naka_mura, _My Lord." The boy's voice trembled.

"Whatever. Just ready the troupes. We'll be advancing when the sun tops the western horizon. Clear?"

The boy saluted and quickly scrambled away. Kronos turned.

His finger twitched. Luke was fighting for his body.

And that's when Kronos knew that Luke was no longer under his spell of maintainability- for when Kronos had looked directly into the sun, Luke had seen the light.

He had remembered his mortal point, his Achilles Heel that bound him to the earth, the only thing that kept him going. The girl with raven black hair. Her piercing green eyes. The freckles scattered haphazardly across her delicate, papery skin. Slashes of dark eyeliner and that _voice _that haunted his memories, tinged them with a golden light of joy.

The daughter of Zeus. Thalia.

Kronos knew with certainty that from now, Luke would be fighting with a burning ferocity that could match Kronos' exactly, and he would _not _be fighting for the titans' cause.

Kronos could not decide whether he was mildly amused at the boy's attempts, or slightly pained by the boy's wavering loyalties.

In his own way, the titan had grown a fondness for Luke Castellan.

**I know, old old work. I'm just starting to repost some of the stuff I have deleted previously. Hope you enjoyed. I particularly like writing about scenes between Kronos and Luke, with mentions of Thalia.**

**- MPSB :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone who reviewed who said that Thalia has blue eyes, and to one particular unkind reviewer, I would like to apologize. But there was a bit of contradictory in the series. I don't know if anyone remembers, but when Percy dreamed about Thalia in the Sea of Monsters, she had green eyes, not blue, even though in later books she was described to have blue eyes. Ever since then, I've always imagined her with green eyes and it's fanfiction; we can manipulate the series the way we want. No one complains when people pair characters with the wrong people, so who cares about eye colour?**


End file.
